


The Buttons of His Shirt

by Pluxolol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gavin Reed Has ADHD, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluxolol/pseuds/Pluxolol
Summary: Gavin likes to fiddle with Nines' shirt.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	The Buttons of His Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this ask](https://six-video-game-peaches.tumblr.com/post/641158457702203392/okay-but-consider-gavin-basically-straddling)

It had become an almost nightly occurence. Like clockwork, Nines and Gavin would come home from work, Gavin would immediately go to slip out of his binder and change out his jeans for sweats.

  
He'd sit on the couch and watch TV while Nines set to work on making him dinner. Nines would finish cooking and tell Gavin to come eat, the television would get shut off and Nines would get _told_ off for "watching people eat. Creepy fuckin prick."

It didn't bother him. He knew Gavin had a hard time letting down the walls he had put up and built upon for so many years.

By then, their cat Thief was screaming for food, not unlike Gavin, and Nines would feed him before settling on the couch with a paperback book.  
  
The click of silverware against a plate would continue for approximately fifteen minutes, broken up by the sound of Gavin talking quietly to Thief. Dishes would clatter into the sink and socked feet would pad over to where Nines was sitting.  
  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he moved the book so the owner of the hand could place himself on Nines' lap.  
  
Gavin pushed his head into the crook of Nines' neck, hot breath ghosting across the top of his collar and one hand finding it's way to the buttons of his shirt. A hand came to rest on his lower back and the other shifted slightly to readjust the book.  
  
Nines moved his hand to turn the page and Gavin paused in his fidgeting, muscles tensing before relaxing when the warmth of his hand returned.  
  
"You seem to have grown soft in our time together, Detective," eyes scanned the page in front of him, but failed to pick up any information.  
  
The weight on his lap shifted between grumbles of "oversized toaster" and "plastic asshole."

  
Nines let the book drop on the cushions beside him, wrapping his now free arm around Gavin so he couldn't go anywhere. He smiled and buried his nose in the man's mocha curls.  
  
Gavin stilled. A sigh, a slight tug at Nines' shirt collar and the hand picking up again.

  
They stayed like that for hours, quietly whispering about meaningless things just to hear each other's voice. Eventually the hand slowed, the breath on Nines' neck growing softer until the hand fidgeting with his shirt stilled completely.

  
Nines waited until Gavin entered a deep enough sleep that he wouldn't wake when he carried him to their bedroom. He lowered Gavin onto the bed and undressed before settling in next to him. Thief joined them, curling up on Nines' chest as a heavy arm wrapped around his waist.

A grunt and something that vaguely resembled the words 'love you' came from beside him.

"I love you too" another grunt in response. He listened to Gavin drift off to sleep before entering stasis with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments/bookmarks/general validation greatly appreciated :)


End file.
